Leo Grande
Leonel Imperio Rex Grande (リョネル イムペリオ レックス グランヅ, Ryoneru Imuperio Rekkusu Gurandu) also known as Leonel Grande (リョネル グランヅ, Ryoneru Gurandu) is a powerful being whose origins span across centuries and dimensional barriers. Leader of Los Pecadores, a race of ancient beings he belongs to, Leonel is the personification of the sin, Pride, and is the first Pecador to have been formed in the darkest corners of Hell. Imprisoned for all eternity in the Ninth and Final Level of Hell, Finis Omnium, a prison built specifically for him that siphons his power and leaving him in a weakened state. This level is reserved only for him, requiring all Kushanāda within the level to continuously monitor him so that he may never escape. He goes by the title, Pride of Kings (王の誇り, Ō no Hokori) and is the new ruler of Hueco Mundo, creating his headquarters from the ruins of Las Noches. He is also the founder of Nueva Espada, whom he hand picked for the organization, as well as endowed with a portion of his own spiritual power to strengthen them. He is also the father of two Espada: Aníbal Huerta and Violeta Riano. His ultimate goal is to collapse all dimensional barriers that exist between Hell, Hueco Mundo, Soul Society and the Human World, flooding each plane of existence with his army to enslave them and solidify absolute control over all dimensions. He currently resides in the Bleach: War of Souls universe and serves as the central protagonist within this arc. Appearance As the leader of Los Pecadores and the founding father of Nueva Espada, Leonel presents himself in a rather regal manner, but alo possesses a frame of incredible strength and power. A very tall man with strong chiseled features, he towers over the majority of his subordinates with his muscular frame, and a simple glare is enough to cause others to prespire in fear or break their spirit. In fact, his striking yellow eyes seem to radiate power, glowing with such intensity and emitting a paralyzing effect when he looks into other's eyes. Matching his eyes, Leonel has medium length blonde hair swept back and styled loosely with his fingers. He keeps himself clean shaven, to further enhance his regal nature. He's regarded as being quite handsome, as if a celebrity, with nearly perfect features and well groomed. The only animalistic feature he possesses are slightly sharper teeth: canines and first premolars. As stated before, Leonel is a very tall male with an incredibly muscular frame, with broad shoulders and powerful chest. He possesses a body as if he had exercised intensely every single day of his life. Unlike Nueva Espada composed of Arrancar, Leo has no remnants of a hollow mask or number tattoo signifying any rank. In terms of attire, Leonel wears several garbs and outfits depending on the situation. When casually roaming Las Noches, Leonel wears black loose fitting pants tucked into high black boots. Around his waist is a yellow cloth that hangs low in the back and ties off in the front. A black sash keeps it all in place. This bottom attire remains consistent when preparing for battle. When finally preparing to enter the battlefield, he wears a golden yellow fleece vest with white fur trimming that becoming larger around the neck, creating a sort of lion's mane. The vest remains open revealing his bare chest and stomache. His arms are covered in long black gloves that extend from his hands all the way up to his mid-bicep. There appears to be an extra layer above his knuckles with four silver studs. When addressing his subordinates, Leonel wears an additional golden robe, buckled by a bronze lion's head on right side. Lined with white fur, it wraps around his neck and drapes down over his left side, leaving his right arm exposed. Personality As the embodiment of his original sin, pride, Leonel holds himself and his abilities at the utmost regard, continuously showing his incredible power to maintain order and discipline within his organization. He's absolutely confident with his abilities and strength, showing no signs of worry and self doubt on or off the battlefield. While he does display considerable moments of arrogance and superiority, he's exceptionally cunning, intelligent, strategic and patient. These qualities, coupled with his physical strength, make him one Soul Society's most dangerous threats. His level of pride knows no bounds and he shows it every day. While Los Pecadores are a culmination of various races of spirits joined together as one, Leonel has taken it upon himself to only acknowledge the Hollow part of himself. He went as far as changing their names from Peccatores to Pecadores to be more in line with their Hollow heritage. In fact, it was because of this enormous sense of pride that he created Nueva Espada and taken refuge within Las Noches: to keep himself further cemented within those roots. When speaking to his subordinates, Leonel maintains a calm and cool demeanor. He rules his army with an iron fist, only allowing individuals to speak when ordered to. He considers him their king and demands absolute loyalty if they are to serve in his army. He does not tolerate insubordination of any kind, enforcing his rule with the threat of physical punishment and even death in some cases. He has no empathy or remorse for those around him, not lifting a finger to help a soldier in distress. He views as the Nueva Espada as pawns to be played and sacrificed when deemed necessary for the final goal. Even the other Pecadores are known as chess pieces to him and does not share a deep personal bond with them besides being of the same race and needing their assistance to further his plans. Although he does not outwardly care about his subordinates, he maintains that they are also a part of his pride, like a lion and his group. He only surrounds himself with the strongest soldiers, and further increased their power by sharing his own with them. In essence, all Nueva Espada are a part of him now, though only two are actually his siblings. His views on his two children are very different from each other. Aníbal Huerta is considered is favorite son, a fine Arrancar and the strongest Espada. He directly embued him with the Stigma of Pride and views him as a Pecador because of his power. Violeta Riano, on the other hand, is viewed as a disappointment, a soldier who did not live up to Leonel's expectations and if it were not for their shared blood, he would have eliminated earlier on due to her outbursts and total disregard for his authority. Despite his air of superiority and overall arrogance, Leonel is an honorable Pecador who views battles as a very important way of life. His love of fighting stems from his confidence in his abilities and his desire to challenge himself each and every time he steps foot on the battlefield. These are moments where he can prove without a shadow of a doubt that he strength and power are leagues above all others. But in order to do so, he can only face those he deems worthy of the honor. He takes no sport and joy from killing off weaker individuals. That is something he leaves to his soldiers. Instead, he openly challenges the strongest as its the only form of excitement he can attain. He prefers one-on-one combat, where two warriors give it their best without distraction or interruption from an outside force, and views underhanded tactics as unsavory. Using such methods would tarnish the battle and/or victory and forever raise the question if Leonel could defeat them under his own merit. History Coming Soon. Plot *What Once Was - Part 2 Equipment Sword: 'Leonel's Vinclis takes the form of a standard katana with a silver circular crossguard with a sunburst pattern engraved into it. The white handle is wrapped in a golden cloth capped with a silver base, and the blade is sheathed in a golden metallic scabbard. Leonel typically carries his sword tucked into the black sash around his waist, drawing it only when its deemed necessary. Though, he rarely uses his sword and instead lays it off to the side so that he can fight barehanded, his preferred method. *'Gloria (黄金王の栄光輝き (グロリャ), Guroria; Latin for "Glory", Japanese for "Golden King's Glorious Shine") Channeling a portion of his spiritual energy into the length of his blade, Leonel can cause it to burn with a golden aura. When he swings his sword, he immediately releases a large wave of cutting force in the shape of a wide arc, following the arc of his sword swing. This wave can travel incredible distances, slicing through everything in its path. If a target were to survive the cutting power of this attack, the force alone can send them back as it travels through the air, eventually crashing them into whatever is behind them. Powers & Abilities Master Combatant: As the central protagonist in the War of Souls Arc, Leonel is leagues above any individual combatant. In current history, there are little who could ever pose a challenge to Leonel. This is because his a master of all forms of combat. As with the sin his represents, Leonel takes great pride in his fighting ability and has never been defeated on the battlefield. Even classified as a master level combatant, his skill far exceeds that measurement, placing him on a tier all his own. Regardless of his method of fighting, Leonel possesses highly acclaimed skill in both empty-handed and weapon wielding combat. And when he fights, he's absolutely fearless and completely confident in his abilities. Combined with his other impressive physical abilities, Leonel is considered the most dangerous being in current history. *'Master Swordsman:' Leonel is naturally ambidextrous, able switch between hands without penalties, and prefers to use his weapon in a piercing fashion but can quickly adapt his stance to counter against other attacks. He's known to possess tremendous speed and strength, that he blends with his fighting style to enhance the effectiveness of his piercing techniques. His enters a specific stance when using piercing techniques where he grips the sword by the base of the handle and rests the tip of the blade against his thumb on his extended arm. Though he also adapts a two-handed fighting style, showing profeciency in switching stances depending on his need and the opponents he's facing. When battling, he never shows signs of distress and is equally confident and fearless in the face of a single opponent or group. He can quickly adapt to attack patterns and adjust his movements to keep himself from being flanked or surrounded. Battles tend to end fairy quickly for Leonel, either allowing weaker opponents who pose no threat to him to flee, or unmercilessly dispatch more powerful individuals. As a master swordsman, its difficult to discern which area Leonel is more skilled with: offense or defense. He can attack multiple targets with an array of techniques that can overwhelm them, or parry and deflect close attacks with ease. *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' His fighting style has been described as graceful while preserving his great speed and strength. He's able to easily dodge an opponent's attack and counter with his own in one fluid movement. He's also known to be quite methodical with his attacks, targeting vital areas of the body to increase the damage and momentarily stun them. Leonel deploys a large array of attacks that utilize punches, kicks and grapple techniques to defeat his opponents. He has a tendancy to allow his opponent to attack, testing their skills in the process, and then effortlessly counter with a surgically targeted strike to sensitive areas to maximize the pain his opponents feel. His style is described as a perfect balance between offense and defense with minimal openings and no wasted movements. His fighting power is high enough that he commands Los Pecadores and Nueva Espada without opposition. Leonel trains everyday to ensure that he is at top performance, going as far as to fight his own Pecadores and Espada as a means to provide a challenge, as well as asserting his dominance over them. When he releases his Resurrectione, close quarter combat is now his main fighting style, as he loses his sword but gains tremendous boosts to his physical abilities. This allows him to fight against opponents of any size and skill, and still defeat them with little to no effort. Perlabor Master (幻悪魔 (ペーラボー) Perabo; Latin for "Glide"; Japanese for "Phantom Demon") Leonel's Perlabor is different from other users of this particular speed technique. Using his massive amounts of spiritual power, Leonel can increase his speed to such levels that he does not create any sort of shimmering or booming sound, and simply appears instantly in one location or another. This form of speed is more akin to teleportation, much like that of his children, but as the patriarch of the family, his skill is vastly beyond that of them. He can confidently boast that his skill is higher than any Pecador, Espada or captain of the Gotei 13, successfully engaging in combat against multiple opponents without fear of being overwhelmed. In fact, even against several strong combatants, Leonel makes dodging their attacks look effortless and maintains a grin on his face. While he's fully aware of all the techniques under Sonído, such as creating clones, Leonel does not enjoy using these tactics as he feels they are underhanded and isn't within his fighting style. Instead, he fights head on, using his natural speed to evade all incoming attacks, and quickly retaliate with a sound breaking assault to completely overwhelm his opponents. Even against masters of Shunpo, he can instantly appear next to them without them being able to follow his movements and surprise them before they can react. When fighting, his opponents find themselves constantly on the defensive because of the sheer speed he moves and fights with. When released, this speed is only further enhanced to the point that he can engage with multiple captain level opponents and successfully defeat them singlehandedly. Enhanced Insigniis (地獄聖人鎧 (インシグニス) Insigunisu; Latin for "Coat of Arms"; Japanese for "Hell Saint Armor") Insigniis refers to the natural resistance a Los Pecadores has to negating physical damage, which is a result of their enormous spiritual power creating a powerful second skin to defend against attacks. Because Leonel boasts immense spiritual pressure, his Insigniis is known to be exceptionally stronger than all others capable of using this technique. His Insigniis is so powerful that he can block attacks using nothing but his bare hands and legs without sustaining a single scratch. Even if his opponent were using a bladed weapon, it would react to his skin as if it were scraping against a metallic surface. Against blunt weapons, he can successfully absorb the force of impact and remain unfazed by it. His Insigniis also proves strong enough to cause weapons to break against his skin from the dramatic level of durability he possesses. With him being an immensely powerful combatant, he can use his hand-to-hand fighting skills to block weapons, even if his opponents were using enhanced attacks granted through Shikai, Bankai or other similar releases. This lets him successfully engage combat against several targets without fear of sustaining any damage. Enhanced Awareness: As a trained warrior of exceptional calliber, Leonel is able to maintain a state of increased awareness to identify an opponent's power level through a single, short glance. Combined with a fighter's intuition, Leonel is able to use his awareness to gauge his targets overall strength, as well as follow their movements and locate them should they use the area as cover. This allows him to ever hardly be caught off guard or surprised and intercept an attack before it has a chance to pose any danger to him. When facing multiple opponents, Leonel can immediately sense who is the strongest, which he considers his only real challenge, leaving the others for his Espada to face. Instead of maintaining a meditative state where he does not act while trying to sense his targets, Leonel can continuously emit invisible pulses to map a battlefield and track his targets, regardless of their speed or if they are hiding. *'Sensum' (罪検出 (センサム) Sensamu; Latin for "Awareness"; Japanese for "Sin Sensing") As the embodiment of all sins, Los Pecadores possess an extrasensory ability to identify those sins as a form of tracking. This form of awareness lets them locate individuals, regardless if they are attempting to hide or using magical means to erase their tracks. Los Pecadores state that the reason this ability can overcome magical barriers or forms of illusions is because it "finds the sins within a person's heart", therefore allowing Los Pecadores the ability to find their precise location wherever they are. The stronger the sin is present, the easier it is to find. With Pride being the root of all sins, Leonel possesses the strongest from of Sensum, able to identify its sin in all individuals. Immense Physical Abilites: Leonel's physical powers are without equal, with superb abilities that include immense strength, speed, agility, endurance, coordination, reflexes, dexterity and stamina. All these physical attributes are at such extreme levels that one-on-one combat is all but impossible and requires a combined effort and strategy to challenge him. Even without his Resurrectione, Leonel is a being of mind blowing physical ability that he can easily challenge captain level individuals in some form of released state without fear of being overcome, and can even defeat them with a single attack. *'Immense Strength:' To compliment his muscular frame, Leonel possesses tremendous levels of physical might that is greatly held back by conscious decision as to not cause involuntary damage to others and his surroundings when fighting. Even while mentally restrained, he can lift a grown man of equal size with a single arm off the ground and fling them through the air as if they were a ragdoll. He can support enormous weights, such as large slabs of stone or wooden trunks with no signs of visible effort. Combined with his fighting style, Leonel can inflict great amounts of damage, either breaking his opponents or sending them away from the sheer force. This an also apply to structures or objects, splintering wooden doors or shattering rocks with a single punch. Though it can appear quite brutish, the physical applications of his strength results in heavy damage to his opponents and his surroundings, sometimes using his entire body by ramming into his targets. When striking a target with a punch, one could feel the force of the attack, sending vibrations throughout their bodies and releasing a small wave of force, before ultimately launching them backwards in the process. This can lead to extensive internal damage with the potential to crack bones or rupture organs. Its not uncommon for him to cause others to spit up blood when struck with a single attack. Leaping into the air and coming down on his opponents is also another method in using his strength, using his augmented leg muscles to slam down on targets or kick them with bone shattering force. The only individual who can match him in terms of physical strength is Pecador, Ardent Zorn, with his rage increasing powers. *'Immense Durability & Endurance:' Hardened by countless battles, Leonel can withstand incredible amounts of punishment without any visible signs of damage, evening without using his Insigniis. He can seemingly shrug off direct hits, letting the attacks bounce off of him as he charges his opponent. His durability also allows him to withstand extreme temperatures, such as those generated by special abilities. Only individuals with extraordinary levels of strength could ever manage to injure him by offsetting the level of durability he possesses. Leonel has even consciously chosen to block an attack head on because they were no match for his defense. While his Insigniis does provide great protection, his durability is mainly from his own body, able to absorb blunt damage much more efficiently than others. Shrugging off such attacks can also be used as a means of lowering the morale of his enemies, and he's been regarded as a true monster on the field, walking through attacks as they detonate against him. *'Immense Speed & Reflexes:' Even for a man of size and stature, Leonel's speed isn't hindered in the slightest. When moving, his speed is depicted as being so fast that can almost instantly disappear and reappear in completely different location in seemingly the blink of an eye without the aid of Sonído. Because of this, opponents have extreme difficulty in following his movements, let alone keep up with him if engaged in a chase. Combined with his strength, he can deliver an attack and knockout an opponent before they have time to react, often rendering them unconscious with a single hit. This level of speed also applies to an increased dodging ability, even against close attacks, and avoid them with perfect ease. With such speed, Leonel is equally impressive with his reflexes, able to instinctively bat away attacks directed at him, while dodging or parrying others from multiple directions. This means he can easily fight against a single or multiple targets, using his incredible fighting ability to disarm them, render them unconcious or eliminate if they require such measures. *'Immense Agility: '''His agility is also increased to nearly unmatched levels. Regardless of his tall frame and muscular physique, he's able to move with near perfect acrobatic prowess that he uses in conjunction with his speed and strength to completely overwhelm a target. He also boasts impecable hand-eye coordination and dexterity combined with perfect balance. This allows him to walk on ropes, scale walls, increase his ability to dodge and parry through acrobatic maneuvers and perform actions that would otherwise prove difficult to most. Leonel enjoys using his agility when fighting, blending it seamlessly in combat to execute attacks from all angles. '''High Intelligence:' To compliment his already impressive physical and fighting power, Leonel possesses a sharp mind and great intelligence, and is a firm believer that a strong body should come with a strong mind. This combination of qualities is primarily the reason for his arrogance and ego as he feels himself superior to all those around him in every aspect. He applies this intellect into several areas, mainly associated to combat and strategy, and shows great skill deductive reasoning and planning. *'Master Strategist & Tactician:' With his great intellect and capacity to formulate plans, Leonel is able to devise incredibly detailed plans that have nearly zero percent fail rate. This is because he takes every possible scenario into consideration and automatically devises a method to counteract it. While he admits that not every scenario can be planned for, due to physical limitations or the occassional "odd variable", he's still capable of adjusting his plans to compensate for this momentary obstacle. When devising plans, he equates many of his strategies to games of chess, where each piece has a designated function and can be sacrificed if it gives one side a strategic advantage. He'll manipulate events to ensure that individuals are placed in a position that will lead to their demise and counter with an appropriate force. *'Keen Observer:' In addition to his remarkable combat prowess, Leonel is also gifted with great insight and understanding of situations at hand. As a seasoned warrior, Leonel has an innate ability to observe his opponents and decipher their attack patterns and motives, which in turn allows him to anticipate their movements and counter their attacks. This is further enhanced by maintaining a calm and focused mental state that allows him to fight more effeciently. His observation skills can also be applied to determining if people are lying or telling the truth by seeing subtle changes to their body language. He uses this ability to root out weak individuals, even among his fellow Pecadores and Espada. Noxa (地獄炎を殺す (ノックサ) Nokkusa; Latin for "Punishment"; Japanese for "Hell's Killing Flames") As a creature born in hellfire, Leo is a known master at manipulating its energy. Therefore, he possesses the strongest Noxa of Los Pecadores. When utilizing Noxa, Leo typically conjures it as orange flames in his hands that quickly take form to whatever weapon he wishes. Though as the self-proclaimed King of Hell, Leo's Noxa takes the form of a Devil's trident, or a three-pronged spear, that he throws at his opponents. His ability to summon Noxa is much faster, and maintains a great deal of damage when striking against targets. Throw he motions at times to throw his Noxa, Leo is also able to simply conjure the fire in his palms and release it without moving his arms. Ostium (魂炎通路 (オースチアム), Ousutiamu; Latin for "Mouth"; Japanese for "Soul Flame Passage") When traveling to and from Hell, a Pecador is able to access a temporary doorway known as an Ostium. To summon the doorway, a Pecador draws a straight line in the air with their finger, a thin trail of blue fire following its movement. Once its reached its maximum width, the line extends height wise to create an eye shaped opening lined in blue flames while the inside is entirely red. From that point, they are able to step through the flames to either appear in Hell or in the Human World. With a Pecador's level of power, they are able to create large openings where several individuals can travel through. Traveling through an Ostium is described as being quite painful as if an individual were stepping through actual fire as they passed between dimensions. Immense Spiritual Pressure: The sheer amount of spiritual power hidden within Leonel is absolutely staggering and beyond comprehension. As the Leader of Los Pecadores, as well as its first, Leonel's power is unmatched, being leagues above those around him, and he is the undisputed central figure within the new army. Even when greatly restrained, a small release of his spiritual pressure is enough to immediately cause dozens of Menos to retreat in fear. This is how he secures his firm grasp over all those that serve under him. Despite being of the same race, all other Pecadores are known to be weaker than Leonel, and he is the self proclaimed King of Hell and Hueco Mundo. His power level was classified as one of the strongest readings ever registered in the history of Soul Society, being beyond that of Vasto Lordes and other previously identified beings. Even when compared to the Gotei 13, his overall power can be considered nearly beyond all of them combined. Without releasing his Resurrectione, he can successfully hold his won against several captains, some of which are in either Shikai or Bankai, and only suffer mild hinderance as he can power through their attacks. It would require a combined effort of multiple opponents for Leonel to be challenged, and when in his Resurrectione the entire Gotei 13 in various releases. That sort of example indicates that his spiritual pressure is measured as a multi-captain Reiryoku, capable of resisting the combined efforts of several captains without much effort. When sufficiently angered and releasing the full might of his power, its as if a bomb dropped on the battlefield and can change the very landscape from the massive surge he emits as it rolls through a large area and felt over great distances. *'Masterful Reiatsu Control:' Much like other powerful individuals, Leonel's power can manifest itself as a visible force that can effect things both on a physical and emotional level. By simply willfully raising his power level, he can cause any of his Espada to freeze in fear and suffocate them under the unbelievable pressure he can exert, even if it is only a fraction of his power. The area around him begins to rumble, causing small debris will begin to float and suspend itself in midair from the heavy atmosphere he creates. When venting his power, it comes off of him as yellow flames. When exerting it in larger volumes, his spiritual pressure is known to produce a visible appearance in the shape of golden flames raising higher and higher as more of his power released. These flames burn so intensely that it completely destroys his immediate surroundings, emitting waves of force similar to explosions that cause powerful winds to whip through the air and push back any in the area. *'Damage Resistance:' With his incredible level of power comes certain additional effects. Because of the sheer vloume of pressure he exerts, he subconsciously creates an invisible barrier over his skin that negates attacks directed at him. Even when standing directly in the path of attacks, he confidently lets these hit him head one, seeing no need to avoid them as they would cause no harm to him. Energy attacks explode around him and he can seemingly walk through them without resistance. His overwhelming reiatsu also contributes to a naturally high Insigniis that nearly negates attacks of bladed weapons, robbing them of their cutting power without breaking his skin. *'Power Enhancement:' Another example of his exceedingly powerful spiritual energy and its size is that Leonel purposely separated some his power to boost the power of his Espada. While each Pecador offers a portion of their power in the form of Stigma, this is typically done to only one individual they find worthy. Leonel, however, chose to use his power to enhance all of his Espada and grant his Stigma to his son in the form of a larger portion. Now all Espada share a connection with him, and when they are defeated, the portion that was offered to them is transferred back into Leonel, raising his spiritual power back to its original levels. This also helps him identify how his Espada are fairing on the battlefield and their status, being able to read their vital signs and if they have been killed or not. Vinclis Superbia (黄金の鬣自慢王 (スペービア), Supebia; Latin for "Pride", Japanese for "Golden-Maned Pride King") Leonel has stated that his Vinclis, the Pecador version of a Resurrección, has yet to be used because of the monstrous amounts of energy it emits when releases that causes extensive damage to everything around him. Also, his pride prohibits him from using such a transformation as he will only use it if he cannot defeat his opponents under his own power alone. He considers it a great honor to witness his transformation and not something he does sparingly. To initiate the release, Leonel first grabs onto his sword and sheathes it, holding it up eye level and parallel to the ground. The ground trembles momentarily and wind begins to swirl around his feet. His body begins to emit a golden aura and his eyes glow a bright yellow. As the energy continues to pool around him, his aura grows larger and larger, the wind swirling violently around him. He then states its release command, "Awaken" (覚ます, Samasu), and pulls the blade from its sheath. Leonel is immediately engulfed in a massive explosion of golden flames, emitting such a powerful shockwave that it blows back everyone and everything in his vicinity. A pillar of golden flames extends up towards the sky, and if clouds are located above him, the pressure from the pillar will cause them to instantly disperse in a perfect circle. The sheer amount of power emitted during this time is absolutely staggering and frightening since just the transformation alone releases tremendous energy. Once the pillar has dispersed and the dust has settled, Leonel is left standing at the heart of huge crater. His outfit is now completely replaced with a combination of white and golden armor. At the base, his entire body minus his head is covered in a white skin tight material that still reveals his muscle definition on his chest and abdomen. His arms and legs are encased in golden segmented armor that offers even greater protection, while still providing great mobility. The armor surrounding his legs only covers from his knees to above his feet, with black armored paws sticking out from underneath. His arms are completely covered in the same golden segmented armor, with large pieces over his shoulders and forearms, while his hands are covered in black armor and transformed to appear more clawlike. The golden armor extends to the back to cover his shoulder blades and comes up to protect the collar, while golden pieces are attached to his hips, but does not connect to each other. Leonel's neck is covered by a golden material instead of the white for the rest of his body, while a golden plate covers his lower jaw and chin. The guard ends over his ears, forming into long pointy ears. His hair spikes up slightly jutting out the top and sides of his head, while his teeth become jagged and sharp, giving him a more feral appearance. : Vinclis Special Ability: Leonel boasts that his Vinclis is the most powerful force currently exisiting in that timeline, and no other being could stand up to it alone. With a simple gesture, he can wipe a landscape clean, or send a captain level opponent through the air. The armor itself also greatly enhances his level of durability to the point that he can withstand Bankai-enhanced attacks without suffering a single injury. Orgullo's main ability is that it continuously absorbs vast amounts of Reishi to further enhance his already impressive physical prowess to levels appearing god-like. It collects these spirit particles through circular studs located on his shoulders, forearms, legs and back, protruding only a centimeter from the surface. Within Hueco Mundo or Soul Society, Leonel is nearly unstoppable with the constant supply of Reishi available to him. He can even break down the bodies of deceased Hollow or Shinigami, though they must have been deceased for a certain amount of time for him to be able to do so. Aside from physical enhancements, Leonel can also use the gathered Reishi to release powerful blasts of golden energy, providing him long range capabilities to compliment his close quarter skills. The only known weakness that Orgullo possesses is that it requires constant energy to power. When he's exerted a considerable amount of his power, either through extensive physical combat or discharging his energy, he temporarily weakens until more Reishi has been absorbed. Such overexertion can cause serious fatigue build up and once he's used up the stored spirit particles, he can start to appear exhausted and his physical enhancements decreasing. To combat this, Leonel fights much more patiently, attacking in short controlled bursts versus prolonged battles with constant motion. :*'Reishi Collecting Pistons:' The studs that protrude out from his body are actually spirit particle collecting pistons that raise slightly as more Reishi fills them. The process in which Leonel is capable of pulling in spirit particles is akin to how Quincy can do so, using these particles and converting them to energy to fuel is physical abilities, enhance any of his Hollow abilities or replenish his stamina while healing his wounds. To use the fuel that he's collected, a piston simply drops into his body and Leonel instantly transmitting the fuel throughout his entire body. His increase in power is proportionate to the number of pistons dropped into his body. A single piston provides a great boost, while additional pistons dropped simultaneously, increase that boost even further. When a piston is dropped and the fuel is distributed, the empty piston will then begin to charge itself by drawing in more Reishi particles, slowly refilling itself for later use. Each piston dropped only provides temporary enhancements and eventually decrease to its normal levels during the start of the release. :**'Overwhelming Physical Abilities:' With the constant absorption of Reishi particles that serve as fuel to power his released form, Leonel is gifted with tremendous increases to his physical attributes. Similar to his son, all of his physical powers have been boosted to levels nearing godlike. His strength and speed are such that he is completely unmatched by any being currently living with a single punch being able to kill an opponent, or produce a shockwave that can reduce a building to rubble. While his speed has been boosted to levels that in a mere second, he could land simultaneous blows to multiple targets and appear as though he had not moved. All of his other attributes have received equal boosts, making the proportionately stronger. Each piston dropped only provides a temporary boost, but given the sheer power at his disposal, those moments may be all he needs to defeat his opponents. :**'Increased Insigniis:' Thanks to the immense boost in spiritual power, Leonel's Insigniis receives an augmentation, as well. While majority of his body is covered by the golden armor of his Vinclis, his enhanced Insigniis proves strong enough to nulify the damage of attacks against the exposed areas. Even when directly hit by powerful attacks, Leonel is able to walk through the blasts as if nothing happened, continuing his actions. He admits that even facing an opponent wielding Bankai, their attacks would prove mildly annoying at best and shrug them off as if he were walking into a small gust of wind. Whether this is hyperbole or if he can in fact perform such a feat, remains to be seen. Although, considering his level of power and previous accomplishments, it would be safe to assume that Leonel is fully capable while in his released form. :*'Honor' (黄金王の名誉 (ホノー), Hono; Latin for "Honor", Japanese for "Golden King's Honor") Fracción Coming Soon. Behind the Scenes *Leo Grande's appearance is based off of Steve Fox from Tekken. *Originally, Leo Grande was only going to be an Espada that Kenzō Takeshi was going to face. But when I came up with the concept of Los Pecadores, his personality fit better for Pride. During research, I found out that Pride is considered the oldest original sin. Therefore, Pride was changed to be the de facto leader, as well as the strongest member. *Leo's Resurrección was based off of a lion, as its an animal that represents courage and pride. Category:Male Category:Pecador Category:Los Pecadores Category:Zanjutsu Master Category:Sonido Master Category:Hakuda Master Category:Antagonist